Perrito Toshiro
by venii.seyer.5
Summary: La sociedad de almas se preocupa por la hermana menor de Ichigo Kurosaki ya que pose una gran cantidadd de riatsu ,haci que formula un plan para ponerla a salvo. HITSUKARIN
1. Chapter 1

En la sociedad de almas se discutia una reunion hacerca de Kurosaki Karin ya que Poseia una gran cantidad de riatsu , y esto probocaba que varios hollow la siguieran y atacaran la ciudad de karakura .

_ que disen ustedes capitanes que podemos hacer para defender a la hermana , del capitan del escuadro 5 kurosaki Ichigo .-

el Capitan General tenia una discussion , entre todos los capitanes del Gotei 13.

_ pero capitan general , a Karin nunca le a gusto que algun shinigami se le hacer que .-dijo el capitan Ichigo , todos los capitanes estaban enfocados de podener a salvo la hermana menor de Ichigo ya que ella podia ser muy util en un futuro con la sociedad de almas .

_ pero que podemos hacer .- hablo el capitan kuchiki , los capitanes se miradon entre si y suspiraron

_ creo tener la solucion .- hablo el capitan mayuri con una mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa

_ De que se Trata, capitan Mayuri .- La Capitana Unohana miro Mayuri

_ pues veran e creado unas pildoras que trasforman a un shinigami a un animal puede ser un gato , un perro e incluso un conejo .- todos los capitanes se quedaron callados y esperaron ordenes del capitan general

_ Mmm... y Por cuanto tiempo puede durar el efecto .- el capitan Yamoto abrio un ojo

_ Mmm... creo que eso depende si quieres ser un gato puede durar para toda la vida , pero si solo es para algunos cuantos años yo puedo darles la pildora de destrasformacion que destruye en efecto , servira el plan .- todos Los capitanes se miraron entre si

_ agamos esto que tal si hacemos que Karin adocte alguna mascota , pero esta mascota es un capitan o un teniente .-dijo el kurosaki

_ me parese bien , capitan Hitsugaya , capitan Kuchiki , teniente Matsumoto , teniente abarai y kuchiki Rukia , nos ayudaran para que uno de ustedes sea escogido por la hermana menor del capitan kurosaki .- todos los nombrados asistieron con la cabeza

_" que polvere a ver a Karin , despues de herir sus sentimientos hace 5 años .- penso el joven capitan peli-blanco

_ haci que esta reunion esta terminada .- sono el vaston del capitan Yamamoto , todos los capitanes salieron .

paso el dia de la reunion y todo el plan estaba ala perfecion

_ pero Ichi-nii yo no quiero una mascota.-se oia una voz desde afuera de una tienda de mascotas que la sociedad de almas rento para el plan

una campa sono y dejo entrar a dos personas Ichigo y Karin

_bienvenidos .- dijo insane ella se encargaria de ser la encargada de entregar una mascosta a Karin

_oye Karin Por que no buscas una mascota que te guste .- hablo el peli-naranja , Karin asistio con la cabeza , mientras tanto Ichigo miro un conejo negro tenia unos ojos color violeta oscuro y un moño en su cuello rosa y esa era Rukia , Ichigo se queria morir de risa , se via tan chistosa a la Kuchiki ya le estaba saliendo una venita roja en la cabeza por el enojo

_ Rukia lindas patitas .- Ichigo se hacerco y saco a Rukia para verla mejor

_" tengo lindas patitas por soy como Chappy..- cantaba la conejita azabache

Karin caminaba en busca de una mascota adorable , juguetota , elegante y muy bonita ,

se topo con una serpiente roja pero penso _ " Una serpiente mmmm... no lo creo ".-

asi que camino y se topo con una perrita rubia pastor aleman era muy linda y elegante pero no le gusto y camino hacia otro jaula ay estaba un gatito muy elegante color negro su pelaje brillaba y sus ojos muy sexys

_MIAU .-grito la azabache mientras le brillaban los ojos

_ que gatito mas elegante , hermoso y lindo e visto .-dijo la kurosaki mientras admirava el dichoso gato negro que era Byakuya

_ " claro que soy elegante ".-pensaba el gato

_ pero los gatitos solo duermen y comen .- Karin miro el gatito y se diriguio a la ultima jaula ay estaba un perrito de raza Alaska , solo que su pelo era blanco y sus ojos turquesa, su collar desia shiro, era muy lindo , elegante y sobre todo se veia jugeton .

Toshiro perrito miro a Karin , se quedo maravillado e inotisado esa no era la chica que el conocia ella era menos femenina siempre tenia ropa media masculina y jugaba futbol y esta era una nueva Karin ella tenia el pelo negro largo medio ondulado por siempre tenerlo amarado en una coleta , vestia con una camisa de manga larga y un mallon pegado a una falda negra , sus labios eran de un color rosa palido casi como las flores de cerezo , su perfecta piel blanca como la luna y su cuerpo estaba mas desarrollado .

Karin abrio la jaula y saco a la pequeña bola de pelos blanca , ella nueva mente lo miro y le hablo

_ eres muy lindo pero me recuerdas a un ...-karin guardo silencio por un par de segudos y luego miro al suelo

_ bueno no importa sera mejor desierle a ichi-nii que ya encontre una mascotas que me gusta .- la Kurosaki camino asi donde estaba su hermano mientras abrazaba a Toshiro .

el peli-naranja analizaba a Rukia conejita, tenia unas patitas muy grandes y orejas enormes, Ichigo miro a Karin que llevaba un perrito blanco

_ Karin ya encontrastes a la mascota que te gusta?.- La azabache asistio y puso a shiro en el mostrador

_ y cuanto va ser- Toshiro perrito no le quitaba los ojos de ensima a Karin era tan hermosa que queria besarla en ese istante

_ no sera nada solo si cumples con bañarlo, alimentarlo, jugar con el y ser su amiga .- la peli-negra asistio y le dieron un papel como muestra de que el perrito le pertenecia

Ichigo coloco a Rukia en la jaula y salio de la tenienda con Karin .

Karin y Ichigo llegaron a casa con el pequeño Shiro.

_ ya llegamos - grito el pelinaranja, Yuzu bajo cargando un gatito color naranja el mismo gatito que la salvo hace 5 años cuando era una niña .

_ bienvenidos Karin-chan y Nii-san - Karin le sonrio a su hermana gemela y camino hacia su cuarto.

Al entrar al cuarto de la azabache, Toshiro se quedo mirandolo estaba pintado de color violeta, su cama tenia sabanas color rosa palido , habia fotos de ella y su hermana , un lobo de peluche, un leon de peluche esperen un leon ese era Kon, Toshiro se hacerco Kon y lo miro fijamente, el peluche empezo a sudar frio y resaba que no fuera descubirto por el perro albino.

" ay no este perro me ba a delatar que hago " Kon se quedo ay sin moverse, Shiro agarro a Kon, con su dientes y compenzo a masticarlo, Karin solo miraba a Shiro.

Toshiro camino hacia la ventana del cuarto y aboto a Kon fuera del cuarto de Karin .

El perrito albino miro a su dueña que estaba hablando con alguien por telefono

_ Si aremos la piñamada aqui en la casa asi que corre la voz con Mira, Sahara,Ururu y Nera -

_ okey nos vemos a las 6:00 pm.- la azabache colgo y abrazo a Hytsugaya

_ shiro vamos a bañarnos, por que vamos a tener visitas .- Toshiro casi se desmaya se iba a bañarse al lado de Karin eso era malo o bueno .

_**Continuara...**_

**_Bueno espero que les guste esta historia esta ispirada en cuidado Gatito pervertido de Aryenev solo que en mi historia es un perrito y es muy diferente a la de gatito Bueno bye bye :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

Karin colocó a Toshiro en su cama y camino hacia la puerta del baño, comenzó a abrir la llave de la tina, después camino hacia donde estaba el perrito albino.

tomo a Hitsugaya entre sus manos y se dirigió al baño.

el pequeño perrito albino comenzo a chillar, Karin comenzo a sacastes su ropa y luego miro a Shiro que estaba chillando.

Toshiro cerro los ojos, una de sus patitas fueron a dar algo suave y redondo

Karin se sonrojo y gimio.

El pequeño shiro habrio sus ojos y miro que su patita estaba en un Pecho de la morena, este se sonrojo y casi se desmaya.

_ Shiro que haces.- Dijo Karin sonrojada , Toshiro quito su patita de donde estaba

después de ducharse, Karin se cambio no sin antes de secarse y aspirar a Shiro que quedo esponjoso y suma mente suave.

Karin salíon con Shiro en sus brazos y de la nada con salió gritando

_ Nee-san.- grito el peluche de pelpa.

Karin le dio una patada en la cara y Kon salio volando.

Hitsugaya se sentó en la cama de la kurosaki y la miro.

Continuara...

**perdonen, por hacer este capítulo muy poco pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, luego de hacer tarea y trabajos en la casa, perdonen perdone bueno nos vemos asta el siguiente cipitulo bye bye :) **


End file.
